This disclosure relates to the distribution of lubricant on the gauge face or inside of the rail of railroad tracks through the use of an automatic sensor driven hydraulic system. The system allows for distribution of a greatly reduced amount of lubricant or grease to a targeted area.
Due to the enormous weight and centrifugal force involved with locomotives and rolling stock, a surprising amount of cohesion exists. This cohesion is between the wheel flange and the rail gauge face. Tiny flakes of steel from the rail and wheels are removed as a train's inside wheel contacts the rail. The only way to prevent such an occurrence is to apply lubrication to reduce cohesion.
Generally lubricant, or grease, is applied to the gauge face or inside of the rails at the point of wheel and rail contact. Currently, lubricant is applied by a wayside lubrication system that pumps lubricant to a distribution bar. This lubrication bar has many grooves from the top of the bar to a distribution port. This method piles large amounts of grease or lubricant toward the top of the rail. When the pile gets large enough the train wheels will contact the pile of grease or lubricant and spread the grease down the track. This method causes excessive throw off of grease or lubricant.
A problem occurs in lubricant application in that the excess amount of lubrication currently used coats an unnecessarily thick layer on the rail. This layer covers the tops of the rails and the lubricant is then inadvertently carried by the wheels to inclines or to other non-curved sections of the track. At areas where the tracks are inclined, friction is needed and the excess lubrication has an adverse effect on traction. In addition, the amount of lubricant currently required for minimum coverage is expensive.
This excess lubricant also covers the earthen area surrounding the rail section. As lubricant is applied now, a large amount is pumped in order to make sure the small area that needs lubrication is actually covered when a wheel comes in contact with it. This excess lubricant ends up not only coating the entire rail, but the ground surrounding it. While there may occasionally be pads laid down to absorb some of this excess lubricant, much of the excess seeps into the ground and migrates. This has negative impacts on the environment. Considering that major portions of railroad are set away from city areas, the lubricant can migrate into the environment near the tracks. Negative effects on the environment are compounded when the rails need to be repeatedly lubricated over time. Reducing the amount of lubricant needed will not only save money, it can reduce, if not eliminate any negative impact on the environment.